The End is Just the Beginning
by DeviantHollow23
Summary: The War had Ended and in the most Horrid way Imaginable. But it would seem that, for One Certain Kuchiki, the War's Ending was only the Beginning. /For Deathslittlebirdie!/


**A/N: **First things first, anyone extremely religious readin' this? Well, *points towards exit* I don't think it's all that bad but to whom it may concern ya' might wanna get steppin' cuz there's a few or so sentences here that might upset, offend or royally piss ya' off. Just depends on the person, I s'pose.

An' if ya' decide to not heed my words…well…don't say I didn't warn ya'. *grins*

(Also, I've changed how things went down durin' an' for the War. So deal.)

So, I'm not givin' any excuses for my absence, cuz I doubt any of it really matters ta' any of ya', but I've returned with this one-shot for one reason an' one reason only, an' that reason is cuz an awesome homie of mine, who had always been so damn willin' to create some crazy ass, yet beyond drool worthy reads for me, requested some Gin/Rukia goodness!

And I Soooo owed her big time. Haha! So, there was absolutely no way in hell I could refuse her. But who ya' wonder? Well, **DeathsLittleBirdie** (**DLB**), that's who!

She also created a fic' called '**Bribe**'(check it out) which is a Hichi/Rukia/Gin one-shot, to even try to bribe me in the beginin' to do this fic' or finish it(can't remember which anymore. XD). An' tho' it took me near forever to do so, I got it done, an' now it's turned into a swap fic'! That's right, kiddies!

So, look her insane ass up an' check out what she swapped with me! Cuz we posted/swapped at the same time! She created some nose bleedin' Ichi/Rukia for me while I created some juicy Gin/Rukia for her.

So, enjoy them both, …Or Else! XD

An' with that all said an' done, This is for you, Jeeves!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not, I will repeat, DOES NOT belong to me. Nor do any of it's characters that I use to do my bidding. So, get off my back, before I pump your face full of bullet holes…*grins*

**XXX**

**Summary: **The War had Ended and in the most Horrid way Imaginable. But it would seem that, for One Certain Kuchiki, the War's Ending was only the Beginning.

For **Deathslittlebirdie**!

**XXX**

**The End is Just the Beginning**

**One-shot**

**XXX**

_- Send a heartbeat to_

_The void that cries through you_

_Relive the pictures that have come to pass_

_For now we stand alone_

_The world is lost and blown_

_And we are flesh and blood disintegrate_

_With no more to hate -_

**-The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning - Smashing Pumpkins-**

**XXX**

It happened so fast.

With just a single swing and a few placed words the Winter War shifted into one, Sosuke Aizen's, favor.

_**xxx**_

_With a thrust, Aizens blade pierced the scarred flesh of Kurosaki Ichigo's, chest. Piercing through his exhausted heart._

"_I speak to the Hollow intertwined with this boys soul. Join me! And receive everything you have ever desired!"_

_Ichigo could only watch on, frozen in absolute fear, as he felt his heart come to a sudden stop, before his body was quickly taken over by utter darkness._

_**xxx**_

Like a leaky faucet turned full blast, Soul Society and Karakura went under siege.

Ichigo's Hollow, along with many other forms of Hollow from Aizens army, quickly laid waste to all that once had meaning. Within thirty minutes Soul Society was in complete ruins. Karakura took only half that time to be torn asunder.

In the end, when both dimensions were brought a flame, Aizen found that there was no, _'King'_,or _God _if you will, that controlled all that one could hear, see, feel, smell and taste. It was just a void and a false hope created for all those that were willing to believe that someone was watching over them.

So, instead, Aizen became that, _King_, and began creating and shaping the three dimensions into his own vision. And in doing so he forced those who survived and refused to join him, human and Shinigami alike, into hiding.

And with that being said, this is where our story begins. With a lone Shinigami, forced out of hiding, in the search for a comrade to keep a promise once made some time ago.

**XXX**

Standing atop the ruins, of what seemed to be hospital, a figure cloaked in dark material stood and looked over the rubble of what once was called Karakura.

The figure found their self muttering to try and calm the fear that started flowing thru their veins after again seeing all that had been destroyed.

"This is complete suicide, Rukia."

After a moments longer hesitation, Kuchiki Rukia, began jumping from building to building. Heading in the direction of the Karakura river where the familiar serge of reitsu was felt.

'_I know it can't be possible after it seemed he was killed and buried back in the Menos forest in Hueco Mundo. But I have to be sure. I wont be able to rest in peace unless I'm absolutely sure!'_

After landing within the dark shadows of the alley way between two buildings across from the Karakura river, which was now just a dried up ditch in the ground, she settled her rapidly beating heart to expand her senses and try to feel out, Kano Ashido's, reiatsu. Which she found, oddly enough, had stopped its every so often pulse the moment she began getting closer to the dried up river.

Biting her lower lip, she hesitated at the thought of having to climb over the steep hill and into the clearing that surrounded the river. Knowing that in doing so would leave her wide open and in perfect shot to be seen.

But the last fluctuation that was felt from Ashido, before it disappeared completely, was felt just over the hill as conflicting thoughts flickered through her mind.

'_What if this is a trap? But what if it's not? What if some how he came out of hiding and escaped Hueco Mundo? What if he came…injured…? Injured and now dieing!'_

It was with that last panicked thought in mind that forced Rukia's legs to sprint forward and climb the grassy hill till she reached the top and began climbing, and somewhat sliding, down the other side.

In the middle of descending the hill she noticed that there wasn't anything, not even an injured body like her thoughts convinced her there would be, insight.

After reaching the bottom of the hill, she allowed herself a moment to breath as she searched with a narrowed gaze at her surroundings. Hoping to at least find some sort of sign that he was, in fact, here.

As her eyes swept to the right she saw movement near the bridge. And before she could even register what was going on, she found herself running towards the entrance of said bridge. Her hopes high in thinking it could be Ashido and that she would no longer have to be alone. For as hope started to form within her heart soon came the thoughts of how the War turned horrid, of how she lost everyone and everything that held a place within her heart. And when her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, laid broken and beaten he used his last breaths to convince her to run, to hide and to remain safe in the underground cavern that was well stocked, that only the two knew about.

Thinking back, It was as if he knew that the War would come to this. So, in the end, he was sure to be prepared.

When she finally reached the entrance of the bridge, with a smile upon her face and Ashido's name on the tip of her tongue, it seemed all of Byakuya's effort for her to be kept safe went to waste.

Quickly the smile left her face and turned into a grim line as her right hand shot quickly to her left to grab the hilt of her Zanpaktou. Her eyes never leaving the white shaggy-haired man that stood a good fifty feet ahead of her standing upon the bridge.

Once more, with a narrowed gaze, her eyes swept over the figure from top to bottom. Her line of sight stopping when seeing the dripping severed head within the clutches of his left hand.

With a stifled gasp she stepped back when recognizing the familiar color of maroon, Only to bump into something solid behind her.

Something solid…yet warm.

With a quick turn she came face to face with a barely open-eyed, while grinning devilishly with blood speckled across his face, Ichimaru Gin.

"Rukia."

While pulling out her blade she felt the sudden sense that something was approaching rather quickly behind her. With a spin, she spun around to meet it head on with a thrust and swing of her blade.

But she came short as her blade pierced the round object that was, apparently, hurtled at her. Her breaths coming out in a near hyperventilating mess as she stared into the dull and lifeless eyes of Ashido. His head, in which the force that was used to throw it, forced it to slide quickly down the length of her blade only to finally come to a stop with a sickening thunk against the hilt.

Once she felt the brush of his hair against her hand she gave a terrified scream before releasing the head, as well as her blade, from her grasp. Before the feeling of overwhelming despair began to take over her body a dark laugh grabbed hold of her attention.

Looking up towards the bridge, she was finally able to stare into the gold and black eyes of a smirking Ichigo. A very pale and sinister looking Ichigo.

An Ichigo turned Hollow.

With a soft whimper of his name she felt herself being twisted around, Gin's hand clamping around her throat and lifting her off the ground, as her feet began kicking back and forth trying to find purchase against his chest or legs so she could push off and away from him. Her hands gripped tighter around his wrist as his firm hold began to squeeze further around her delicate neck till her vision began to blank out. As she became light headed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, she heard the distant sound of boisterous laughter as her body went slack and unconsciousness fell upon her.

**XXX**

With a quick jerking motion Rukia sat up quickly. Perhaps to quickly as the world spun around her. While bringing a hand to press against her face, she leaned forward till her body was back under control and she knew standing wouldn't be a problem.

Removing her hand she looked around her and instantly recognized the trees, white sands and the blackened sky of the Menos forest in Hueco Mundo. With further inspection she also came to realize that she was alone. For how long she didn't know, but what she did know was that this may be her only chance to make her escape.

Climbing quickly to her feet she gave a quick glance around before tearing off into a random direction. With instinct as her only guide.

When passing tree after tree she can see, from the corner of her eyes, the glimpses of white fading in and out running along with her as she looked through the gaps of trees.

The distant cackling was none to comforting either as she willed herself to run faster.

**XXX**

Skidding across the ground to try and quickly stop her momentum she feels the sudden pulse of familiar reiatsu directly in front of her. But before she could come to a complete stop and turn to run in another direction, she finds herself slamming chest first into Ichigo's hollow that wasn't there before. Her body tenses immediately when feeling his grasping hands on her shoulders clench tightly as, with a tilt of his head, he smirks down at her arrogantly.

"Why is it that I'm the one always findin' her first, Gin?"

A scoff is heard from somewhere behind Rukia as Gin steps out from behind a tree. Causing Rukia's already racing heart to beat even faster with anxiety.

"That's cause that body of yours still shares a bond with her. But that'll be changing soon enough."

With a spin Rukia is forced to stare upon Gin before being violently shoved forward so that she falls onto her hands and knees.

Stepping up till he stands directly before her, forcing her to sit back on her legs and look up at him, Gin reaches down to touch her face. Only for her to slap his hand away before the tips of his fingers could even graze her soft skin.

Both men laugh at her bravery and swift reaction as Gin's grin stretches further across his face. He reaches down once more but this time to quickly grab a handful of her hair to yank her up. But before he can pull, Rukia is quicker and upper-cuts him between the legs.

As Gin releases her and drops to a knee Rukia takes this opening to scramble to her feet and sprint back into the cover of the trees.

With one hand cupping his injured 'pride' and the other bracing the ground to keep him from face planting the white sands, he listens carefully as Rukia gains distance as well as trying his hardest to ignore the Hollow before him who only continues to laugh harder.

**XXX**

Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, and to gather her wits about her, she leaned heavily against a tree to calm her heart. Her ears on high alert for the barest of sounds indicting that her brief break was over. Quickly, after taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, did she here the rustling of leaves come from her right. Prompting her to push off the tree and resume pumping her legs to move in the opposite direction.

"Why are you running, Rukia?"

Gritting her teeth Rukia thrusts her body forward to move faster. Weaving through tree after tree she listens as she hears the soft chuckling that seemed to be coming from all around her.

"Come now, Rukia. There's no reason to run from me. I only want to give you what you've been yearning for since all those you cared about had left you behind."

Anger rapidly built up within her forcing her to speak out harshly into the open air.

"They only left me because you and that bastard Aizen, took them away from me!"

Shaking her head to force herself to ignore anymore of his words she lost focus resulting in her foot snagging on an uprooted root. She flew forward, instinctively her arms shot out before her to brace against the impact of the ground, but what her hands landed against was not the silky feel of the fine white sand but instead of the rough texture of cotton.

Within the next second a pair of hands grasped her forearms, pinning her arms to her sides, while lifting her up allowing the tips of her toes to barely graze the ground.

"And what about the boy? He has more blood of your friends on his hands then Aizen or I do."

Gnashing her teeth together she hissed at him as she kicked as hard as the position she was in would allow her against his thighs.

"Ichigo would never willingly cause harm or the deaths of those he cared about! How dare you slander his name with your foul mouth!"

Not soon after she spoke was she twirled around before being pushed roughly against the trunk of a tree. Her eyes widening when feeling the thrust of Gin's hips forcing her legs to spread apart while also forcing a gasp to pass her lips as he pressed his pelvis against her own. He then tilted his head to the side to allow the tip of his tongue to flick against the underside of her chin before flattening the rough side of his tongue against the side of her jaw line and tracing his way from chin to ear.

"You can believe whatever you want to believe. Cause it doesn't really matter when you'll be seeing the truth for yourself."

With a slight outraged howl she pushed against him. Her struggles being rendered useless since both her hands were soon brought up to be restrained above her head with the use of one of his own. Though her hands were immobile that didn't stop her legs from kicking on either side of his hips to try and dislodge him from between her thighs. In during which Gin pressed his body with more force against her own before capturing her mouth with his own so called 'foul' mouth. She gave a startled gasp at the heat that flooded through her body by the single action and while twisting his mouth to the side to get better access he took advantage of her surprise to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

With a quick jerk of his hand, while the other still held fast to her pinned hands, Gin removed the lower half of her robes. He pulled away from her mouth as well as her body to allow her legs to dangle above the ground for a moment, the bottom half of her robes sliding quickly off her legs and pooling at their feet, before tugging quickly at his own bottom robes and allowing his to join hers on the ground.

Moving forward once more, while also taking notice that her struggling was more half hearted now, he wedged his hips back in-between her legs.

As he tugged at the cloth of his upper robe from between his hips and her inner thighs, he watched her face as conflicting thoughts of enjoyment and self-loathing for even enjoying such a thing passed over her eyes.

He could only grin at her before slightly bending his knees to lower and tilt his body down to position himself at her entrance.

While grasping her face to force her to look into is open eyes he watched with sickening delight as her eyes expanded as he charged his hips forward to pierce her.

**XXX**

Forcing her face out of his tight grasp she slammed the back of her head against the tree behind her as she felt herself spread and stretch to accommodate his wide girth. She pressed the side of her face against one of her arms as she concentrated on ignoring the pain as it slowly began ebbing away. And like a slap to her face she turned to face him when feeling him pull back before quickly shoving forward to bury himself within once again. She gave stuttering gasps as she looked down to watch him plunge into her depths over and over again while setting a rather rough yet steady pace.

His hand moved to her chest to tug her robes further aside. Allowing his hands to run across smooth skin before cupping her breast and giving it a rough squeeze. Her mind became a frazzled mess of thoughts at his rough touches and she wondered why her body was finding excitement when surely she knew this wasn't something she wanted.

…Or was it?

As her mind remained distracted he pointed his free hand towards the ground as a short bladed dagger slowly slid out from within his sleeve till he could grasp the handle comfortable against his palm. Bringing the blade forward he surprised her by letting the cold metal scrape against the skin of her side. He felt her flinch at the sudden feeling of cold metal before she screamed, her back arching to press against his chest, as he suddenly drove the blade deep into her side.

A heavy hiss escaped past his clenched teeth as he pressed his face against her shoulder when feeling her suddenly compress painfully around his heated flesh. Though he felt she wouldn't give him a inch to move he still pulled back before rocking his hips forward once more to slam her against the grain of the tree behind her.

With a released groan, which Gin was undecided on whether it was from the pain or pleasure or even both, Rukia's body betrayed her when suddenly, with her ankles locking against his back, she pushed against him to try and take him deeper. The pain and pleasure making her delirious as she only wanted more.

After getting the results he was seeking he pulled the blade out before bringing his hand up and roughly driving the blade into the tree beside Rukia's arm. And with his hand now free he grasped her hip to steady her, her spilling blood making it sleek and hard to grasp, as he began to quicken his pace at the feel of her quivering walls.

When finally releasing her pinned arms to use his other hand to grasp under her thigh and pull it higher up his waist he found himself grinning manically as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly to hold on when his hips started losing rhythm and erratically slammed her body even harder against the tree.

She wasn't sure if the cracking sound she faintly heard was of the tree breaking from the force Gin was using or whether it was her spine ready to crack in half as he shoved against her even harder.

He knew he was close and with one last clear thought he used the hand covered in her blood to reach for her hair to yank her head back before clamping his teeth against the side of throat.

That was all it took for Rukia to reach her end as she felt her muscles seize up along her body as well as around him.

With one final thrust against her now beyond tightness, he released her neck to lean his head back and groan towards the blackened sky as he let lose thread after thread of his milky froth into her welcoming abyss.

Slumping against her, his head turned to the side so his tongue can glide against her blood covered throat, he felt her flinch every now and again when his tongue glided over the puncture wounds he left behind.

With a sigh he stopped his licking to speak to her as calm as ever.

"I must confess, Rukia, that I've been waiting for you for so long. I can taste and see the loneliness in you. I knew that all your remaining hope fell upon the search for Kano. That he was all you had left. So I used him, to draw you out. And I also knew, if he was not found alive you would have nothing more to live for."

Reaching a hand up he turned her face towards him so that he could press his bloody and tainted lips against the side of her mouth.

"But there's no need for that, Rukia. Live for me, and I'll be sure that your never alone again."

With a whisper she final spoke.

"How can you promise such a thing?"

Grinning now against her cheek he responded.

"I can promise you whatever you want. Because in the end it'll be together that we watch, whatever remains of this world, be devoured."

As his words reached her ears, her head lolled to the side away from him as her exhausted mind and hazed over eyes looked upon, in the dark cover of the trees, a pair of warm hazel eyes connect with her own before the figure stepped back and disappeared into the cover of darkness.

**XXX**

_-The heart inside is fading_

_This shit's gone way too far_

_All this time I've been waiting_

_Oh, I cannot grieve anymore_

_For once inside I'm waking_

_I'm done, I'm not a whore_

_You've taken everything_

_And oh I cannot give anymore -_

**- Here To Stay - Korn -**

**XXX**

**A/N: **Ah! I know! Don't shoot! Yes, it is what it seems at the end and what was implied by Gin's words, that yes Ichi was also in control durin' the slaughter of their friends an' what not. But what can I say? I am a major Ichi/Rukia fan, but the thought of Ichi bein' beyond wicked an' purely evil is right up there with my love for that pairin'. *shrugs* So sue me for doin' wha' I love! XD

Aight now, listen up! Attention here! That's right, look over here…*waves hand around* So, to quickly explain the lyrics at the beginin' an' the end, well the first one is the first song I was listenin' to when I created the first scenes, an' that last bit of lyrics(Korn) was the last song I heard when I finally finished it. So, think of it as the openin' an' then the endin' song for like a movie or somethin'. *chuckles*

An' one more thing before I let ya' all go, Sorry, but I'm not takin' any requests for one-shots…well, I s'pose it depends on who ya' are…but otherwise no. I'm not open for biz, so, I apologize if ya' thought or assumed that I was.

So, **DLB**! Hope it was up to par! Cuz I slaved over this bitch, an' ya' know it! HAHA! Either way, I hope ya' enjoyed it an' it was up to ya' Gin/Rukia standards. *grins*

So, Till next time!

This is **DH** sayin', "Get the **HELL** outta my room!"


End file.
